


If I Were You

by BlamScilesShipper



Series: The Songs of EO [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth in The Songs of EO. Elliot and Olivia get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were You

_**Disclaimer: This is the sixth story in The Songs of EO. The song featured is If I Were You, by Collin Raye. El and Liv share their first kiss and then wonder where they should go from there. It's post season nine, and El never got back together with Kathy, but El was born. Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. Just please read and review, ya'll!** _

If I Were You

By Julia

_You wanna know where we go from here_

_so many roads but none that seem clear_

_Is what we have enough to last_

_a whole life through? Who knows_

_baby who knows_

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler were in the Manhattan SVU precinct, arguing. ''You can't say that, Elliot. Everybody has rights, dammit.'' Olivia slammed a file down on her desk.

Elliot said, ''I know that, Olivia. But if this girl had been a little bit more careful, then she wouldn't have been in the position to get hurt.'' His blue eyes were flashing.

Olivia folded her arms. ''You are being such a jerk right now. How can you even say that to me?'' She inched closer to him.

Elliot's blue eyes were mesmerizing. Olivia almost got lost in them. ''Well, if she wasn't dating half of New York and working as a hooker, she'd be safer. It's not like I said she deserved it.''

Olivia set her piercing a glare on Elliot. ''You have got to be kidding me, Stabler. Do you know how much of a jackass pig you're being? Where is this all coming from?''

Their friends, Munch and Fin, were standing in Cap Cragen's office, watching. The door was closed, but El and Liv were yelling loud enough that they could hear. Fin said, ''Look, steam's practically coming out of Elliot's ears. If Liv were a guy, he'd be hitting her now.''

Munch shook his head. ''Come on, Tutuola. They fight like newlyweds. They are two seconds away from macking on each other. I swear.''

Fin said, ''I bet you ten bucks that they kiss, but Elliot throws something.''

Munch said, ''OK, you're on. I'm telling you, he'd never throw something that could even remotely hurt Liv.''

Olivia watched as Elliot slammed his desk drawer. ''Elliot, seriously, why are you being such an ass? You've grown so much since we've been partners.''

As Elliot's face turned purple, Munch and Fin both laughed. ''I've grown? I've GROWN. He practically yelled.

Olivia nodded. ''Yeah. You don't say stuff as much as you did when we first become partners.''

Elliot had never been so angry. But this was Olivia. He loved her. He gripped his chair, trying to suppress the urge to throw something.

_so you're asking me_

_What do we do? 'Cause_

_time moves so fast and the chances_

_seem so few. So is it too much to think_

_That we could have it all_

_who knows, we may never know_

Olivia knew he was pissed. She was one of the few people who would get him to this point and him not throw something. Sometimes she pushed his buttons on purpose. She liked seeing him try not to get really angry. She knew he wouldn't. She knew he was in love with her. She had it figured out years ago. That's why it had been especially hard to be gone undercover. It felt like she'd been hurt by a boyfriend.

Elliot surprised her by crossing to her and pressing a kiss on her mouth. It took her breath away, and somewhere, she could hear loud gloating. Elliot only pulled away when he had to run out of air. ''I love you, you know.'' He told her.

Olivia nodded. ''I know I've known for years. I was just waiting for you to figure it out.'' She stepped back. ''So what are we going to do now?'' She asked. ''You just kissed me in front of the entire unit.'' She said.

Elliot took her by the arm and led her to the crib. ''Well, I suggest that you and I spend the rest of our lives together.''

_If I were you I'd promise to_

_live life for all it's worth_

_Take all that you've been given_

_Leave your mark upon this Earth_

_trust your heart to show you everything you'll_

_ever need and if I were you_

_I'd fall in love with me_

_So hold me close_

_I'll kiss away your fears_

_I won't promise the moon_

_but I promise to be here_

_and if together it gets better every day_

_Who knows, we may never know_

Elliot studied Liv's face. She was trying not to cry. He could tell that she hadn't expected him to say that. He took her hand. ''Liv, you can't say that you don't love me. You kissed me back. You love me, don't you?''

Olivia couldn't answer. Tears were spilling down her face. She took her free hand and rubbed her eyes. Voice shaking, she managed to say, ''I have been waiting for years for you to ask me that.'' She took a deep breath and said, ''I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you.''

Elliot kissed the tears off her face. ''I've loved you that long, too, I want you for the rest of my life. I'm not finished loving you.'' Tears had started to fill her eyes.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as tightly to her as she could, burying her head in his neck. He smelled so good. After nine years of working together, and she finally had everything she'd ever wanted.

_But if I were you I'd promise to_

_live life for all it's worth_

_Take all that you've been given_

_Leave your mark upon this Earth_

_trust your heart to show you everything you'll_

_ever need and if I were you_

_I'd fall in love with me_

_But if I were you I'd promise to_

_live life for all it's worth_

_Take all that you've been given_

_Leave your mark upon this Earth_

_trust your heart to show you everything you'll_

_ever need and if I were you_

_I'd fall in love with me_

_If I were you_

_I'd fall in love with me_

 

_**Author's note: Love that song! Hope you do, too. R &R, and the next song featured in The Songs of EO is Far Away, by Nickelback. See ya then!** _


End file.
